Rawr, Sumire
by Mayuko-chan TheOneShotWonder
Summary: #2 : Rawr, it means I LOVE YOU in dinosaur.


**Rawr, Sumire by Mayuko-chan**

**Title** : Rawr, Sumire

**OneShot #** : #002

**Words** : 800+  
**Characters** : SumirexKoko

** Genre** : Romance **heart

**Dedication** : Rhialyn and Kathleen , because they a hard-core KoMire like me /o/ and this is her Belated-Happy Birthday Gift. HBD, LinLin and Kat!  
**Thanks** : I thank Kathleen (Rhialyn's Twin), and Cheryl for helping me. :D

**Disclaimer** : I do not own GA.

A/N : In this one-shot the three star are allowed to use gadgets. Sooooooooo basically, almost everyone in Narumi's class is three stars. /o/ Get it? I hope so.

This is un-betaed. Forgive me if there are any mistakes in spelling or grammar. D: ENglish is not my language. ;3

_"Rawr, it means I LOVE YOU in dinosaur"_

"Leave me alone, Yome" I hissed. Claws sharp and pointed at the most idiotic boy in school.

"Whoa. Calm down, Permy." Kokoro Yome, the most idiotic, stupid, worthless pig with yellow hair-

"Hey! I am NOT idiotic, stupid, or worthless! And FYI, my hair is not yellow or shall I teach you colors now?" He said in a matter-of-fact tone.

'Damn. He is reading my mind. I should have accepted Sakura's nullification stone-' I continue my walk to the dorms.

"Duh. I am reading it. And Mikan will not give it to you anymore. Her Alice stone ran out because she gave it to the whole class, Special Abilities, and teachers." Yome said after reading my mind.

'The hell?! Stop reading my mind you blithering son-'

"No swearing, Permy." He made a 'tsk' sound.

"I hate you" I snarled and increased my pace.

"I love you, too" He said in a voice that made some part of me believe it. I froze and I looked at him and saw suprise in his eyes, _'Did he mean it?'_

Luckily he is still in shock so I continue to walk so that he could see the faint blush on my cheeks.

"Nice ears. By the way, Permy" He is back to his cheerful tone.

"Don't call me Permy" I snap. My ears is still there with my whiskers and all.

"Chill, Perms"

"Don't call me Perms either."

"How about Permilicious?"

"Shut up." Instead of thinking of Yome's direct confession, I go back imagining killing him in my mind. Yep. It calms me a bit.

"Thoughts of a old woman. Nice Permy." He said.

I rolled my eyes and didn't reply.

Then, he stopped and I heard him opening his bag.

I turned to look at him and saw he is pulling a small plastic bag.  
He caught up with me and we resumed walking.

"It seems to me, you are accepting my offer to walk you to the dorms."

"I didn't"

"But you did wait for me" He's got a point.

"What's that?" I changed the subject.

"Oh. This?" He hold the bag up. "Fish Crackers. Want one?"

I nodded and took some and popped them in my mouth.

After a few seconds, "Is this the time when you say 'meow'?" He asked.

I smacked him in the head using the book I'm holding. And glared. "I'm not a real cat, idiot." I said. "It's called an Alice"

"Really?"

"And they say I'm part dog."

"Oh. Want a bone?"

"Shut up"

We reached my dorm room.

"How about 'rawr?" He asked.

"Rawr? Can't you really think of something else?"

"Rawr, Sumire" He said with a wide grin.

"Wha-" Unexpectedly, he kissed my cheek. And ran off, "See ya tomorrow, Permy!"

I blinked. "What happened just now?" I muttered and opened my door.

I lay on my bed staring at the ceiling. His voice ringing in my head. 'Rawr, Sumire'

I sit up. 'He kissed me!' I touched my cheek where he kissed me. 'Maybe he meant it.'

'I hate you'

I love you, too'

I saw my reflection on the mirror and saw a red tint on my cheeks. I shake my head fiercly.

"What are you thinking, Sumire! Don't fall for Yome's tricks!" I said to myself.

'Maybe I should just go open my Facebook.'

I opened my laptop and logged in Facebook.

The first thing I saw is a post of Yome. I decided to ignore and just scroll down when I see a familliar word he said to me.

'Rawr, Sumire'His voice ringing in my head.

I shook my head and look at his post.

'Rawr, it means I love you in dinosaur.'

Then it struck me. His some-what confession and what he said to me. A-and that kiss.

Then 'Rawr, Sumire' means ' I love you Sumire.'

I blushed yet I smiled. "Rawr, Koko" I laid back on my chair. " I love you."

Unknown to me, a certain mind reader, was reading my mind and heard me.

"Rawr, Sumire." Kokoro Yome smiled. _"I love you, too"_

Tell me if there are many wrong grammars. Kathleen wants me to put it as soon as possible and forced me to type this now. We just randomly write this when free period in school today. XDDDD

Lots of love from,  
Mayuko-chan,


End file.
